


Titty Fuck the Police

by matriixes



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Please Kill Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 06:24:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9059362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matriixes/pseuds/matriixes
Summary: Huhhgggghhhhbbullsonnahr





	

Note: god i hate myself

 

It wasn't until he had the buck under him, sobbing from emotion and pleasure alone that Reirreug truly realized his attraction for him.   
Three fingers in his cunt and a belt around his wrists was all it took to turn him into a whimpering mess. The two of them started with pushing eachother on the shoulder and hateful glares, and never did Reirreug expect to find himself in this situation. Crammed in a shitty motel room, sweating despite the cool air encompassing them and dick hard enough to cut glass. He curled his fingers at that thought, drawing out a cry from Clyde underneath him.  
Blunt, shittily painted nails were pulling on his jacket, clinging for something to ground him. Clyded' give anything to be in a diffirent sitation, anything but trembling submissively underneath the bitch from the bar. But he'd be dead fucking wrong if he said he didnt like it.  
Toned, dark arms grazing his chest underneath his shirt and milking moans from his mouth. He was ashamed, but it brought something out in him. After all, the bitch fron the bar was undeniabley attractive, and he didnt particularily mind getting spread by those long, slender fingers. Reirreug bent down, running his free hand down the inside of Clydes thigh, spreading his legs, all while looking him in the eye. Tears welled up in Clydes eyes as Reirreug pressed a flat tongue against the others cunt, making clyde buck up against his face, grinding his teeth to try and keep himself from breaking Reirreugs nose with his junk.  
It only takes half a minute more of stimulation to get Clyde cumming on his fingers, even squirting a bit onto his tongue. "Shit... You want me to get you off?" Inquired Clyde,  very much ready to return the favor. Reirreug said nothing, just sat on the edge of the creaky bed, torn jeans unbuttoned.  
He slipped offthe cotton v neck he had on after stripping his jacket, and clydes mouth practically watered. Dark nipples glittering with silver ball ended bars were hidden under the dark clothing. Clyde settled on his knees and between Reirreug, unsheathing his pierced dick from his boxers and slicking it with his own spit. Reirreug let out a pleasured sigh and Clyde knew he had him like putty in his hands. He gave him a few pumps before taking him into his mouth, making sure to maintain eye contact.  
Reirreug arched his back, using one hand to prop himself sitting up on the bed and the other to fondle and pinch his nipple piercing. A low moan spilled from him as Clyde took him farther into his warm mouth. Clyde eyes his expressions of pleasure while flattening his tongue and such to see more reactions out of Re. To finish him off, he took him as far into his mouth as he could and fondled his balls, triggering a shudder and mind-melting orgasm from Reirreug.  
Slipping off of his length and wiping the corner of his mouth, "Was it good?" Was the only thing in mind he could say.


End file.
